


The Potty Monster

by Detrail



Category: ABDL - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Blood and Injury, Delusions, Diapers, F/M, Hospitalization, Incontinence, Medical Examination, Mental Instability, Psychological Trauma, Thriller, Violence, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detrail/pseuds/Detrail
Summary: The least unfortunate thing is being consumed by what you fear.The second most unfortunate thing is facing what you fear.The most unfortunate however, is not knowing what you should have been afraid of to begin with.
Kudos: 6





	1. Side A

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* 

*SLAM*

My eyes darted open as I ended that infernal racket, and began to survey the room around me. I was in my bed, and alone. I scratched the back of my neck, as I came to and pulled my blanket off. My clothes are merely made up of a white t-shirt, and my underwear… A used diaper. One that I had been forced to wear as of late. I poked and prodded it and came to the conclusion that it was time for me to change. But as I looked around I remembered that she wasn’t here. The one that took care of me, the one that stood by me, and spoke to me. My princess. Soon anxiety began to consume me as I began to fear for her. As I slowly stood up, I approached the door to the room. My fear only continued to climb. Was she okay? Where is she? Did it get her? And it was with that thought, I reached for the door knob and swiftly opened the door. As I became quickly engulfed with fear of the one beast that could tear my princess away. The potty monster.

As I looked down the hall it was just as I feared, the door to its den remained unlocked. As I began my waddle down the hall I could feel my anxiety rise. I knew it was there waiting for me. I reflexively grabbed my throat. I managed to escape by the skin of my teeth last time, but would I be so lucky this time? As I approached closer to the door, I could smell that same burning smell that always lingered around here since that day. I felt nauseous and sick as I inhaled the burnt air. I couldn’t stop coughing, as what felt like the fires of brimstone burned my throat and lungs. I began to fear that it was emitting that smell in an attempt to choke me. My hands shook, and I was once again unsure if I should continue my trek. A part of me wanted nothing more than to run back into my bed, and wait as long as my diaper could continue to hold out. I pressed my hand into my diaper, and found that possibility to be limited in and of itself.

Breathing deeply I knew what I had to do. If I just quickly dashed past it then I could be free. Locking my eyes forward I psyched myself up preparing to break into a sprint. But before I could make it two steps that same feeling of dread came over me, causing me to accidentally make eye contact with the demon within. As I gazed into the abyss I froze, no longer able to escape. The sound of a reverberating crack filled my head as I became overfilled with fear and fell to my knees. Unable to move I was now forced to face the beast responsible for the state I was now in. 

I soon found myself resting on my padded bottom staring it down. In a room bathed in bright white lights the beast looked almost divine. The clean white porcelain facade housed the demon that tortured me so. I inhaled deeply as the smell of chlorine began to mix with that brimstone baked smoke causing me to begin coughing again. The fear began to consume me, as I felt my diaper begin to warm involuntarily. My breathing became haggard and I began to hyperventilate, and soon I felt myself push into the seat of my diaper. There was only one though on my mind. 

I am going to die.

I felt a wave of dizziness as I sunk further to the floor. I needed to run. Before I could crawl away the blackness consumed my vision and it all went dark. I soon found myself plagued by visions of a man. A humble man that sought only to protect what was his. A man that paid the price for his heroism. He stood where I once stood and faced the beast as I once did. Only to watch as his loved one was pulled towards the beast. In a last ditch effort to save his beloved he grabbed her and threw her back only to be caught in the beast's pull. I could only look on in horror as the man was pulled head first into the beast’s maw. In the end all that was left of that vision was a resonating crunch. Suddenly I felt a surge pass through me as my eyes opened back up. 

I was still alive.

As I looked into the room I could see it, the potty monster. Yet, this time I knew something. Somehow as I gazed back at the visions of that man, that hero, I understood. I steadied myself as I began to rise for my attack. For some reason I understood his happiness over saving the one he loved, and his regret over his failure to stop his own demise. I don’t know how long I was unconscious, but based on the state of my diaper I knew I needed to make my actions count.

I quickly dashed into the den of the beast and quickly came face to face with my nemesis, the potty monster. The pure white and cold sleek appearance left me on edge as I continued to inhale the miasma of burning chemical air. Stifling a cough I could feel my diaper grow warmer as my body tensed up from fear. Yet through that fear, I knew what I had to do. I quickly opened the cabinet and hidden deep within was the weapon of the hero that came before me. As I pulled free the heavy cold metallic blade, I couldn’t help but gawk for a moment at its beauty. As its red and black appearance shined in my hand I knew I had the weapon to defeat the dreaded potty monster. My eyes locked, I lunged forward.

*SMASH*

“ARGH!!!” I yelled out as I quickly stepped back. As I looked back at the beast I could see it. My blade had penetrated the monster. I looked on as the cracks started to form in the monster’s facade as its inside began to pour out. The sound of fluid freely flowing out filled the room when the sensation of pain drew my attention to my left hand. As I looked down I could see the red warmth freely flow from my arm, as fragments of the monster lay embedded into my flesh. I did not escape that attack without a scratch. As I pulled the shards from my flesh I knew my injury was merely a scratch compared to the damage I had inflicted upon the potty monster before me. I readied my blade and prepared for the next strike. 

*SMASH*

This time I escaped with no injury to myself as I looked back at the damage I inflicted. As I looked on I could see the gaping maw of the beast now broken and the rush of vial fluids continued to increase. Soon the beast let off a strange noise, a cry echoing it eventual demise. But I soon became distracted by the ringing in my arms. Using the blade had taken its toll on me as my arms screamed and ached and the redness continued to flow faster. I took one step to steady myself before I suddenly found myself losing my balance. Soon I found myself being pulled forward toward the beasts broken maw. As I continued my fall a realization came over me. The hero. Was I the one that came before? The one that failed? The one that would fail to have their revenge? I continued falling towards the inevitability of my second failure when a sudden realization came to me. I never failed, after all she survived.

*SMASH*

Using the forward momentum I slammed the tip of my blade into the apex of the beast smashing its top asunder shattering it apart and opening its insides. I pushed back. My balance is still unsteady. I soon found myself falling back and landing on my padded bottom.

*SQUISH*

As I surveyed the damage I noted that my diaper, although thoroughly saturated, still held up. Using my blade I lifted myself up and braced myself against the wall. The beast continued to whine as its insides continued to pour out with no end in sight. My own hands now each filled with injuries and cuts that continued to pour out. We were beaten, worse for wear. The potty monster that stood before me, that desired the destruction of those around it. And myself, the injured and humiliated hero that risked everything to save his princess from the beast. The beast's fluids soon became dyed by my own red warmth. As we stood in the pale red sea I knew this would be the end of our battle. In my final attack I charged forward pouring everything I had into my last swing. 

My lungs burned and my vision became unreliable. Soon exhaustion began to take hold, but I couldn’t help remember the man I was. The one that risked his life for his princess. The one that was now forced into this diapered state battling the beast that terrorized all. As my blade was mere inches from making contact, her face came to my mind. My princess. The one that always looked at me with that smile, yet all I could see was that pained look on her face, that sadness, that fear. If I was to fall in this battle and take the beast with me, then may my only regret be that I never see that smile again. Yet, if that is my only regret then I can say truly as a man I lived a wonderful life.

*SMASH*

***

I suddenly opened my eyes only to be jarred by my change in scenery, as I realized I had been unconscious. As I awoke I found my weapon gone and the monster nowhere in sight. I was once again back in my bed, surprised I pulled my sheets aside. I immediately noticed my once soaked shirt was changed. I reached down towards my left hand and noticed the injuries I sustained from the battle had been bandaged. As I began to poke and prod my diaper I found it to be far cleaner than when I last remembered it. But how? 

The last memory I had was me striking down the beast before me with my weapon and watching as its insides began to pour out. I had it at death’s door, yet I could not remember I had delivered the final blow before I blacked out. I suddenly reached for my neck again reflexively, and sighed in relief. Wait! The thought suddenly assaulted me. If I never delivered the final blow the beast still lives! My breathing once again became ragged and I felt my diaper slowly grow warm. Yet, through the fear visions of her filled my head, my princess. I had to end this now, weapon or no weapon I need to strike while it is still weak!

I slowly forced myself out of my bed, as I mentally prepared myself to end this. I knew that if I didn’t do anything, then she could be hurt. Standing up I slowly lurched my way back to the beast’s den. As I looked down the hall I still saw the beast’s vial fluids still coating the floor; It was still weak. If I was lucky my enchanted blade would still be there and I can finish what I started. As I braced my back next to the door to its den I readied myself. I knew I wouldn't get a chance like this again.I suddenly turned into the door ready for my last assault. Careful not to sleep on the beast’s fluids I found myself in the center of the room, yet something was very wrong.I paused unsure of what to do. 

Where once stood the beast that assaulted my body, mind, and soul was now nothing. Nothing remained of that wretched creature, the potty monster, not even the fragments of beast remained. I continued to survey the area taking note of the decreased smell of burning. I realized I could breath without coughing, and for the first time I realized that my anxiety was gone. My nightmare was over. As I looked on the nearby ledge I found my blade resting there, moved from where I had dropped it. Someone finished what I had started, but whom?

“Oh God you’re okay! I was so scared I’d lose you again!” A familiar voice called out to me from behind. 

It was her in all of her glory, the one whom I sworn myself to, the one whom I promised to protect. My princess. Suddenly, a thought happened upon me as I gazed at her deeply and then looked back at where the beast once stood.

“I’m sorry. It took me a while to work to work up the courage to do what needed to be done. When I saw you lying there I decided that enough was enough, and that you didn’t need to suffer alone. So I finished what you started.”

Was this my princess? The same one that looked up to me when the world scared her. What happened to her? When did she grow up so much? In the end if it wasn’t for her taking arms, I don’t think I ever would have succeeded… As I looked her over something caught my eye. As I gazed down to the edge of her shirt I noticed her waist was adjourned with a particular garment. For it was the same as my own. A sudden horror began to consume me as I continued to stare, alerting my princess to my distress.

“Oh this. Yeah, it looks like we’re both in the same boat now.” She spoke as she lifted her shirt to adjust the waistband on her diaper. “They surprisingly are not that bad, and at least we don’t have to be afraid of something else happening anymore.”

I fell to my knees. This was all my fault. I couldn’t bear my own cross and look at her cursed to the same fate as I, by that damned beast. I failed. I slammed my fist to the ground causing the what was left of the beast to splash back onto my hand. I failed. Once again in futility I brought my hand down. And again. And again. And again. When suddenly I heard my princess’ voice call out to me in my anguish.

“Hey! Hey! Listen it’s not your fault. Honestly, I’ve been wearing these ever since the accident. I’ve been afraid too, afraid of the…umm.... the potty monster… But when I saw you there lying on the ground I remembered... and I didn’t want to go through it again. I’m afraid, but I don’t want to be afraid.” My princess stopped as she patted her own padded bottom and then knelt down and patted my diaper. “ Maybe someday we can face our fears together, but for now. For now let’s just be scared together!” She smiled at me.

It was really something beautiful, her kind smile. Forgiving me of my failure, forgiving me of my fears, I didn’t want to look away. And it was then looking at her smiling face that I could remember. I remembered something I had forgotten. Possibly the most important thing I could have forgotten. I stood up slowly and embraced her. 

Regardless of what may come she was always there for me and someone I would always be there for. Diaper or no diaper she was perfect, and the fact that she accepted me only makes her even greater in my eye. I know we will overcome this together because we have each other. I held her tighter as I spoke out loud my feelings for her. “I love you, dear.” As I said those would I felt her arms tighten around me as she looked at me with tears in her eyes and that same kind smile that I knew I would never forget. It was only then that I finally knew.

The nightmare was over, the potty monster was slain.


	2. Side B

“How are you doing?”

I didn’t answer, I never found a reason to answer that question.

“Okay, and how is he doing? Your husband I mean.”

I looked away not sure how to answer the man in white, as I reflexively grabbed my neck. What was I even doing here? Why did I keep coming back?

“I see.” He responded solemnly. “How are you holding up then?”

I looked back at him agitated. “Why would anything be wrong with me? He was the one involved in the accident…”

“I noticed you have a few behavior tics, and I hope I am mistaken, but have you taken up smoking lately?”

I was surprised by his statements, as I began to sniff the air around me. “How did you know!?”

“The smell, it's fairly strong, almost suffocatingly so. Just how many cigarettes are you going through?”

“Not that many!” I exclaimed, before I regained my composure. “Just 2 or 3, but I tend to smoke with the bathroom door closed so as not to upset my husband’s condition, so that’s probably why it's so strong.”

“I see, so you are still perseverating over the toilet..." He sighed. "While I am happy to hear you are not exacerbating your husband’s limited lung capacity, I am not one to approve of such an unhealthy habit. You must understand how that has to do more with your own issues.”

I sighed deeply. Everytime we go through the same questions, and everytime he seems more interested in helping me rather than my husband. “What should I do? Is there something you can give him?”

“I want to remind you your husband’s medication was discontinued some time ago, and he will not need a renewal. Now we’ve already gone over your options. These paranoid delusions of his are only getting worse, and if you don’t make a decision soon I am not sure what will happen. You need to take proactive steps in order to combat his fear of the toilet.”

“Potty monster…” I spoke quietly under my breath.

He sighed harshly as he spoke. “Please! You must avoid encouraging his delusions at all cost!”

“I don’t know what to do…” Everything just seemed far too complicated. One moment we were laughing together and the next… He was no longer the man I once knew. My husband’s behavior was one thing, but here I was encouraging his delusions in my own way. What was I supposed to do? What was he doing? I continued to drift from thought to thought, no longer paying attention to the world around me, before I was snapped back to reality by a voice yelling at me.

“Hello! Hello! Please pay attention!” Once he noticed I was again listening to him he continued. “You need to start by dealing with your own problems first!” The man snapped at me.

“Such as?” What was he talking about? 

“Well for one, it’s obvious that you are still scared.”

“Of course I am scared, my husband is acting insane!”

“No, I am referring to your own fear of the toilet.”

“W-What!? That is ridiculous! What on Earth makes you think that!?”

“It has been obvious to me, even before you were discharged. This is the eleventh time you’ve visited me since the incident, and each and every time you’ve been accompanied by a fairly distinct crinkle. In fact allow me to pose a question to you that I should have asked months ago. When was the last time you used a toilet since your husband’s incident?”

I looked away, unable to answer. As I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, I could hear the sound of that same crinkle he mentioned. 

“I figured as much.” He sighed disappointed. “Here I want you to look over this.” He handed me an envelope and I began to look over the outside. “It is a copy of my report. Please just look it over and get familiar with what happened. I have tried everything, and you can consider it my last attempt.”

I nodded as I turned around, but before I could leave the man called out to me.

“Listen! This is very important. Those files haven’t been officially entered into the system, and you’ll be happy to hear that I doubt they ever will be. So please for your husband’s sake read through them, I’ve tried my best. Until you can get over what happened I doubt your husband ever will, we have one final appointment set up after this. ”

“Yes, I understand.” I replied as I took the file and left his office. As I exited my mind felt as if it was drifting in and out of a dream-like sequence of strange memories. Ones of men speaking to me, while I was standing in a white room. Mixed up memories of me lying in a bed in the hospital after the incident. Before long I found myself now staring at my front door. I hesitated to open the front door, and found myself reaching into my skirt pocket. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I slowly lowered myself onto the top step and felt my diaper squish as I sat down. It was funny I didn’t even notice I had wet myself, but as of late it had become harder and harder to tell the state of my diaper without checking. Lighting my cigarette I took a long drag and slowly exhaled, as I looked down at the sealed envelope the man gave me.

I didn’t need that file to tell me about the incident. All I needed to do was close my eyes, and I could still see the white room before me. I could still see the visage of the two that suffered the effects of the incident from over a year ago. The two of them, a man and a woman standing in a pool of water trying desperately to stop the flow. Both so playful and joking, they couldn’t have expected what was going to happen next. Suddenly the woman made a misstep and found herself flailing about trying to regain her balance. The man saw this and desperately tried to help her, only to be thrown off balance himself. In a last ditch effort the man grabbed the woman and pushed her aside. Forced to the ground, she could only watch helplessly as the man fell and collided head first with the toilet. Soon a deafening crack filled the room, as the man collapsed to the ground on his back.

The woman desperately ran up to the man, but only looked on with a horrified expression. The man did not move nor did he breathe, soon she began to realize the man’s neck was shattered. All that was left was the panicked look on his face, as his eyes rapidly darted before finally settling on her. Through his pained expression the only indication of the man’s lucidity was the smile on his face. The woman screamed as she ran to for help, before long she returned and began to desperately give the man oxygen. Tears streamed on her face, as she continued to do everything in her power to keep the man from fading away.

She continued to weep silently, saving her breath for him. As her tears continued to pour out, the only thought left in her head was the desire to be saved. Seconds turned to minutes and before long a commotion could be head as others rushed in. Pulling her aside, they strapped the man to a board and carried him away, leaving the woman in shock. She continued to lay there unsure of what to do, before long she slowly began to stand up. As she rose to her feet she suddenly felt her footing vanish once again, as she began to fall.

Her mind began to fill with thoughts of her life, how she had lived it, how she wanted to continue living it. Suddenly thoughts of her friends and loved ones began to fill her mind. Then she began to think of that man, as feelings of doubt began to consume her. A part of her couldn’t help but laugh, finding the events nothing more than an elongated tragicomedy that was about to come to a close. When suddenly she felt herself slam into the ground, and was consumed by black. 

Only a few moments had passed before she realized that she was still okay. She began to count her blessings realizing how lucky she was, as she opened her eyes. Now in focus, her eyes met the visage of white smooth porcelain. It was the toilet. The same toilet that had filled the room with water. The same toilet that nearly killed her. The same toilet that nearly killed her husband. The same toilet that nearly killed her again. Her mind grew blank as she began to hyperventilate tears began to pour out again, and the woman screamed. She screamed not out of sadness, nor out of relief, but out of fear. She continued to scream and cry and wail. Soon the same men that just exited a moment ago returned. She soon found herself strapped to a board as he was and was soon dragged away. Away from that horrible, awful, dangerous, destructive, terrible, thing...

*CRASH*

“What the hell was that!?” I threw my cigarette onto the sidewalk as I ran inside. I continued to hear the sounds of repeated shattering fill my home. I quickly ran to my husband’s room and did not find him there, and was once again met by the sound of shattering. I hurried towards the bathroom when I noticed the floor was wet, and my anxiety began to rise. I carefully made my way to the door. I began to creep closer and noticed a red tint to the puddle flowing out of the room, and my heart began to race. As I peered into the doorway I was left in a state shock. There lying in a heap on the floor bloody battered, and bruised clutching a pipe wrench was my husband. I quickly rushed over to him fearing the worst. 

As I sat onto the wet ground I was relieved to still hear him breathing. I slowly lifted him into my lap, and cradled his unconscious body. As I held him I began to notice the full and saturated his diaper had become. Soon I began to realize my own diaper was grown saturated, as it took in the water from the puddle surrounding us. I was getting ready to move my husband. I happened to peer around the corner, and that is when I saw it. As I continued to gaze at it I couldn’t help but feel my entire body shutter, my eyes slowly grew warm and wet, and my mouth began to contort. Unable to control myself I gave into my emotions. I couldn’t contain myself as I gazed at what was once the thing that haunted me. And I laughed.

I laughed until tears began to flow from my eyes. I laughed until my chest began to hurt. I laughed until my voice grew broken and hoarse. As I gazed down at the diapered man in my arms, I saw something more. I saw a man that saved me from that wretched thing that continued to frighten me. A man that was more sane than any other I had met. A man that was willing to risk his life to do what I didn’t have the courage to do. A man that I wanted to save, but in the end saved me. I saw my hero. As I embraced him my own resolve grew, as I accepted what I needed to do. I whispered quietly into his ear. “I will never let anything hurt you again.” The monster was defeated.

***

It had been a few months since the incident, and everything seemed for the better. When he first woke up he was a little confused. He must have been stuck in a strange dream because it took some time to calm him down the day after I found him on the floor. After he realized I had what was left of the toilet removed his mental state seemed to improve greatly. Although, he doesn’t seem to have any interest in potty training, not that I am any different. What's even more impressive, as of 2 weeks ago he started attending work. All in all I was happy to have my husband back, diapers and all. 

I happily continued through my home cleaning up, when I happened upon the bathroom. I was still getting used to seeing it without a toilet, but I guess that didn’t matter so much for the two of us. As I gazed down as my diapered self I couldn’t find any reason to be upset. If this was the sacrifice we had to make, then it was worth it.

As I continued to sweep up the small room I suddenly felt something catch on my broom under the sink. As I knelt down I found something odd sticking out, a water damaged envelope. Ah, I remember it was the one he gave me that day. The one that covered the incident. It was strange thinking about that incident now especially since we had recently gotten our lives back. I slowly began to open up the envelope when a sheet of paper fell out. Although the header and patient information was damaged beyond recognition, the rest of the report seemed fine. I picked up the report with the intent of reading it, but as I got to the diagnosis I was left in confusion. 

“MHBP?” I continued to skim through the report, but found the contents to be unrelated furthering my own confusion.” This has nothing to do with my husband, he must have given me the wrong file.” I continued to read the strange report, yet for some reason I couldn’t shake a familiar anxious sensation as I read on.

“Dear, I’m home!” The sudden surprise of my husband’s arrival caused me to drop the report onto the ground. As he entered the bathroom, any of the anxiety I was feeling dissipated. “Is everything alright, do you need any help?”

He must have noticed the pages of the report scattered about. “Oh no! Sorry, I was just cleaning up and found some old junk that needed to be tossed out.” Looking at him only seemed to cure my confusion and anguish. “How was work?”

“Oh, just terrible. My entire department is behind on this quarter’s reports, but we’ll get it done by the end of the month… somehow.” He rolled his eyes and began to laugh. It was amazing just how much he had changed. Suddenly, a certain distinguishable scent assaulted my nostrils alerting me to a pressing issue. I quickly checked the back of my diaper only finding it slightly wet, leading me to realize how much my husband needed to be changed.

“Well there is something else that needs to get done, somehow.” I replied slyly as I patted his squishy diapered bottom, confirming my suspicion. “How about you head to the bedroom and I’ll meet you there for a diaper change?”

“And a nap?” I could head the longing in his voice, he obviously wanted to take a nap with me.

“After you have your medicine.” I replied back with a smile, not that I’d mind a midday nap with my hero.

“Yay!” He replied excitedly as he waddled over to our bedroom. He had recently become more docile, and a bit more childish and excitable. Sure these were some changes to his personality, but they all seemed for the better. Doing things my way ended up much better than that psychologist led me to believe. 

In retrospect I never understood why I continued to see him. Everytime I went to him for my husband he always said the strangest things. I couldn’t help but laugh as I began to recount his strange statements. Always claiming my husband was completely cured. That he didn’t need his medicine. That I was the one that needed help. I could never understand what that man meant, and for that matter why he always seemed so angry and suspicious whenever he spoke to me. My mind was made up. I was never going to return back to that man, and I slowly began to collect the loose pages. After I collected most of them, I began to blindly reach under the sink cabinet. I could feel something back there as I closed my hand around it.

“Ouch!” I quietly yelled to myself as I withdrew my hand. Using my other hand I carefully reached back under the cabinet and pulled out an odd smooth jagged fragment. Looking over the fragment in my hand I slowly began to realize what it was I was holding. A feeling of dread began to consume me, and a feeling of warmth began to fill my right hand. As I looked down at my other hand I could see my own blood flowing freely, I was injured by that white fragment. Soon my mind went blank and all I could see was a blinding white rage. My mind grew hot with anger as I gazed at the white fragment in my left hand. “Why won’t you just leave me alone!?”

In a fit of rage I grabbed the fragment and threw it into the trash, and waited for my breathing to slow down. I crumpled up the files and tossed them into the trash along with the fragment never to be seen again. I stared intently at the spot in the bathroom where the toilet once stood. I could still see my husband’s broken body, my own broken self trying desperately to keep everything from falling apart. Regardless of what that man may think, I know what is best for me and my husband, I won’t let either of us suffer ever again. We were safe from that wretched thing. The report now stained by my blood soon joined the shard in the trash. What a complete waste of time. I placed my now bleeding thumb into my mouth and began to suck, as the only legible portion of the report continued to stare me in the face.

\---

Primary Diagnosis Schizophrenia

Secondary Diagnosis: Munchausen by Proxy

Assessment: Patient continues to demonstrate irrational behavior, fueled by significant confabulation. Their demeanor continues to ebb and flow with the progress of another patient of mine, whom we have confirmed is her husband. The patient continues to demand changes to her husband’s treatment that promotes maladaptive behavior. One of which is a demand that her husband remain in incontinence briefs, many of which she had provided from her home. Another significant incident on record occurred shortly after the accident that resulted in their admission. At this time her husband was in a delirious and highly impressionable state brought on by the medication. During this time the patient continued to repeat several phrases to him of which included: 1. ‘The toilet is dangerous, stay away from it.’ 2. ‘It is okay to wear diapers, don’t trust anyone else.’ 3. Please protect me, I will always keep you safe.’ While it is unknown if this will have any affect on his mental state, I have requested staff to keep a close eye on her communications with her husband. Yet, I continue to notice deficits in her husband’s mental state after each of her visits, with him demonstrating increased aversion to cooperating with treatment. I also have a suspicion she has been giving her medication to her husband, instead of taking it herself during her visits to the hospital, However I do not have any evidence to support this. I have been unable to stop her actions, but it is clear she desires for her husband to never use a toilet again. To this extent she has continued to sabotage any progress her husband has made in regaining his sense of self. Finally the patient has been observed wearing and using the same brand of disposable adult brief she has provided for her husband. This has led me to believe her behavior is due to her own latent aversion of the toilet secondary to her own traumatic experience during her husband’s incident. It appears she is using his fear as an excuse to eliminate the toilet from her home in lieu of attempting therapy. Paradoxically it seems she is unable to do so herself, and wishes to have her husband do it for her hinting at a possible victim complex. It has also been impossible to address her own issues as she demands I remained focused on her husband’s condition. Yet, I am certain she is taking steps to exacerbate her husband’s symptoms and condition. Possibly for attention, or maybe to have me order her to remove the toilet from her home in order to have an excuse to escape her own fears. Thus far I have amended the patient’s secondary diagnosis to Munchausen by Proxy, and would like to request her status as caregiver of her husband be stricken, due to inability to carry out duties necessary for a caregiver.

  
  
  


Response from Billing and Hospital Administration

Due to the hospital discharge policy and her position as his primary caregiver we would be unable to have her charged as incompetent, and it very unlikely that we will be able to do so. Furthermore we would like you to amend your assessment note and redact any and all mentions of your revised diagnosis that does not coincide with her discharge paperwork, as current billing codes will not permit us to revise treatment without a risk of insurance audit. Thank you for your cooperation. 

\---

I couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for the poor soul who's file the man gave me, and I could only hope they got the help they needed. Yet, the report continued to fill me with a sense of deja vu, almost as if it had some meaning I couldn’t make out from it. It would bother me, but for some reason this time I didn’t feel the same anxiety and dread that I had felt earlier. I continued to keep my thumb in my mouth sucking on it softly as I heard my husband call out to me.

“Dear, could you please hurry up! I think I am getting a rash!”

“Tay!” I called back without removing my thumb. 

As I left that room. As I passed through the hall. As the blood ran dry. As my diaper grew warm, hot, and heavy. As the seconds grew to minutes, and the minutes continued to expand further into the future. My thumb did not leave my mouth. I knew we were saved.

The nightmare was over, the potty monster was slain.


End file.
